A Bit Empty
by Partridge On A Pear Tree
Summary: "Gray..." he heard Erza Scarlet's voice say. "Don't read this as long as we haven't come back from the trip yet, okay?" Gray could have sworn that she's a little nervous but he shook it off and decided that it's just his imagination.


"A Bit Empty"

Gray Fullbuster rested his head on his pillow while his thoughts wander on his head.

"Gray…" he heard Erza Scarlet's voice say. "Don't read this as long as we haven't come back from the trip yet, okay?"

Gray could have sworn that she's a little nervous but he shook it off and decided that it's just his imagination.

"Alright, I don't mind." He said and took the letter from her. "You shouldn't have given it to me now if I shouldn't read it, you know."

"Well…" she said and again, he could have sworn that she's currently thinking of an excuse but again, he decided to shake it off. "I would like to test your self-control."

"Alright then, Erza." He said and grinned smugly at her. "Try me."

"Yeah, yeah, see you later, Gray." She said.

Later on, the two of them met again but this time, they're also with Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia.

The four of them are excited; they'll be going on a trip to Akane Resort – where they didn't expect that something would happen.

Their trip is fun so far; let's wait for something to happen.

They're all currently gambling; Erza and Lucy keep on winning.

Gray's just drinking and Natsu's playing something.

Then suddenly… Erza met someone she knows… Someone that would bring her memories she doesn't want to remember…

Natsu was attacked by someone.

Gray was also attacked but he was helped by Juvia Loxar.

He did not like the fact that Juvia helped him. Because the moment he snapped into reality, Erza's already missing.

She's missing. And he didn't do anything.

All of them decided to go after her. This time, with Juvia.

"How did a wizard as powerful as Erza-san get defeated?" Juvia asked while they're in the boat.

Currently, Gray's still frustrated of Juvia and he wasn't able to control himself.

"She wasn't defeated! You don't know a damn thing about Erza!" he exclaimed.

It wasn't like him to yell at girls. But right now is an exception.

He's really annoyed. He wants to save Erza so bad.

Juvia quickly apologized to him.

They reached a place called "The Tower of Heaven". It is the place where Erza is. So they still have to look for her.

But… the moment they found her, she told them to go back.

She even said that whenever she wins or loses this battle, she will surely disappear from this world.

And those words really bothered Gray.

All of them wanted to help Erza. They even went all the way to reach here and now she's telling them to go back?

Lucy said something about helping her. But Erza's really stubborn.

She still told them to go back.

It's Gray's turn to speak up.

He said that Erza's not usually like this. She normally says "Follow me without complaining!"

That's how the normal Erza is.

He also said that they'll lend her a hand. Even she gets scared sometimes, right?

Then the unexpected happened.

Erza turned around, with tears on her eyes.

Gray clenched his chest. WHY THE HECK IS ERZA CRYING?

Did he say anything wrong?

Now he really feels so paranoid!

Anything wrong? Is she mad at him? Is she gonna snap his bones now?

Is she going to leave him for life?

Wait… Why the heck did he just suddenly come up with that now?

His face is heating up, despite the fact that he's an ice mage.

She quickly wiped her tears and for Gray, that felt like déjà vu.

That already happened before. During the time when they're still young.

Gray used to hate Erza so much that he even dared say that he doesn't accept her as one of them.

He used to challenge Erza to fights every day – fights that he never even won before.

The time when they first met is still fresh on his mind.

That time, Cana Alberona just finished reading his fortune and it revealed that he's super lucky.

He's totally annoyed by that result because he REALLY cannot see any reason for him to be LUCKY.

You see, this morning, his wallet fell on a ditch.

Then with that said, Erza suddenly enters the guild's doors.

He just wants to laugh now. Now he realizes what the great luck is.

ERZA IS GRAY'S LUCKY CHARM.

Erza joined the guild but she doesn't mingle with the other guild members. She's always by herself, eating alone or anything else, but she's still alone.

He and Cana are currently watching her and Cana pointed out that she's always alone.

Gray told her that if she's concerned, why not talk to her?

Seriously, he doesn't want to see her alone for some reason.

Cana replied by saying that Erza completely ignored her.

Gray then came up with something; he should be the one to talk to her. Just in case she will not ignore him.

Gray, with full confidence, stood up, saying that he will not let a newbie not even say hi to him, the Great Gray.

He walked towards the table where Erza sits alone and he greeted her… well, rudely.

He was completely ignored, a fact that he didn't like.

So he quickly kicked the table in front of her and then, there, he got the reaction he wanted. He got noticed.

She asked, almost yelled, him what was that for.

Gray, totally don't know what to say, randomly said that they're in a guild, it's not a place to wear armor.

Erza quickly stood up and brushed the dirt of her skirt. As a comeback, she asked Gray why he wouldn't look at himself first before he tells other people to dress. Because, granting the fact that Gray's always shirtless, she asked if they're in a pervert's guild.

Everyone around them laughed, causing Gray to feel even more steamed.

And that was the start of his challenges for her.

One day, as usual, he's looking for her, wanting to defeat her.

And then luckily, he saw her by the river.

He ran to her, exclaiming things about defeating her this day.

She turned around, with tears on her eyes, and just that innocent sight made Gray stop on his tracks.

She quickly wiped her tears and bravely said that he never learns and to try to have it at her.

Gray, still in a state of shock, didn't manage to say anything straight. Just "I… uh… I…" or something like that.

So she assumed that he surrenders already.

Gray quickly changed the topic and asked the question that he always wanted to ask her ever since the world began.

"Why are you always alone?" He asked, looking at her.

She quickly looked down and said, "I don't feel comfortable around other people…"

Gray wasn't satisfied by this answer and said, "Then why are you crying on your own?"

For a moment, she felt shocked, not saying anything, not knowing how to respond.

He sat beside her, indirectly offering himself as a crying shoulder.

"You won't have at me today?" she asked.

And he, not wanting to admit anything simply exclaimed, "It's my choice!"

That's the end of the sudden flashback he remembered. So that's why it feels like such a déjà vu.

It's the time when she turned around, crying, and now it happened again.

He swore to himself that he would never let Erza cry again but then here she is, crying again.

"You guys…" she muttered.

After this, Simon showed up. He was the one who attacked Gray in the casino a while ago so Gray acted alert, ready to fight.

But when Simon explained himself, they later found out that he's an ally.

Then Erza hugged Simon.

Gray felt strange but he shook it off.

Sho appeared, asking if everything he just heard is true.

He was later on convinced that it's indeed real but because of the shock, she trapped Erza in a card and running with it, saying that he'll be the one to defeat Jellal.

He said that he's worried about Erza so he's going after Sho.

Then he saw Simon and Happy. Out of patience, he yelled, saying that they need to find Erza as soon as possible.

Jellal was saying something about wanting to use Erza as a sacrifice. Gray cannot imagine anyone beating Erza when she goes all out but trapped in that card, she's practically defenseless!

Simon and Happy got held up by someone named Fukuro.

Happy said Fukuro ate Natsu, so Gray defeated Fukuro to save him.

Fukuro's pretty strong so by the moment Gray defeats him, Gray's already tired and at his limits.

He collapsed soon enough… after saying that ERZA HAS TO BE WITH US… WITH FAIRY TAIL… SO SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO CRY ANYMORE.

Then the moment he wakes up… he felt so shocked… because they're already back in the hotel they're staying on.

Is that all… a dream?

No, of course it isn't, he can see the damage he got from his battle with Fukuro.

So, it's not possibly a dream.

"Gray, you're awake." Lucy said.

"Where's Erza?" he asked her.

She looked down, not answering his question. He saw Natsu in the room as well so he asked him where Erza is.

He, too, didn't respond.

Then it all dawned to Gray. Erza… She's… She's not possibly dead… is she…?

"You two, this joke isn't funny. Cut it out." Gray said.

Lucy's tears fell. "What joke…?"

Gray was shocked. Aren't they joking…?

Isn't this a prank to test Gray if he'll ever cry?

Weren't all of them going to come back together to the guild and have fun?

Without realizing it, he was already crying himself so he quickly wiped his tears.

When they returned to the guild, everyone heard the news, and they spent the time mourning about… Erza's death…

The fact that she died isn't crashing on Gray yet. He still thinks that it's impossible.

This might be going on just in his head. Maybe this is all just a dream or maybe he's imagination has gotten to him.

Maybe a spell has been casted on him, that's why he's seeing these illusions.

But… JUST MAYBE.

He remembered the letter she gave him.

So he decided to check on it, and it gave him the shock of his life.

_Dear Gray,_

_I don't really know how to say these things to you in person… So I wrote a letter instead._

_You know, Gray, I'm sorry for everything I have done to upset you. Remember the time when we're still kids? When you always challenge me to battles? I'm sorry because I keep on beating you up. It probably hurts._

_And do you also remember the time when we're on the riverbank? The time when you saw me crying?_

_I really felt shocked that time, you know. I didn't expect you of all people to be the one to find me that time._

_During that time… You accompanied me, right?_

_I never thanked you properly before so here, I'm really thankful of everything._

_Not just that time but everything. You keep on helping me out anytime I need you._

_You know, Gray, you're the reason why I'm the way I am right now. Without you, maybe I'm still that girl who doesn't mingle with other people and maybe, I will still be crying alone every day._

_That's why I'm very thankful._

_Gray, I don't really know if it's proper to say this just in a letter. Maybe it would have been better if I said this in person but still…_

_I love you very much, Gray._

_I'm happy that I met you and I got the chance to be your friend._

_But I never expected to fall in love with someone in the guild._

_Alright, maybe I did expect it a little but… Ah, never mind._

_Just one thing for sure, I really love you and I care about you._

_I'm not forcing you to love me as well. Unrequited love won't kill me._

_But I just really want you to know._

_I love you, Gray._

_Your friend,_

_Erza_


End file.
